Lockdown On My Heart
by AlphaWolfQuin
Summary: Life in prison sucks and not just for the inmates. With all the new arrivals things at Litchfield have reached a whole new level of crazy and it's taking a toll on everyone. Gloria finds herself in charge of looking out for Dayanara after Aleida is released and it's proving to be a pretty tough task and now she's found herself falling for one of the new C/O's. Rated M for Content.
1. Chapter 1

He stood watching the inmates enter and exit the shower area. His bright blue eyes observing everything from the innapropriate searches to the little arguments between certain inmates. "Hunter!" ,Piscatella's voice boomed out over the ambience of the inmates moving around the coriddor. Instantly, his gaze went to the large, bearded man and the two locked eyes before Piscatella spoke again. "Why are you ust standing there? Start searching these ladies, don't be shy. Do your job!" ,the man demanded as he proceeded to roughly shove an inmate towards him.

Gloria grit her teeth as she was practically shoved into the new guard before she felt hands on her upper arms. The touch wasn't aggressive like she was used to. All the new guards seemed to like getting a bit handsy lately with the ladies so the gentleness from the man before her was unexpected. A soft sigh escaped her lips as she made eye contact with C/O Hunter. "Do your thing papi, I ain't gonna struggle." ,she then stated in a somewhat bored sounding tone before she was turned to face the wall.

Krystopher too sighed softly as he turned Gloria to face the wall so that he could pat her down. "Hands on the wall and spread 'em Mendoza." ,he stated in a demanding tone that was completely unconvincing. After the young man spoke, Gloria smirked as she placed her hands on the wall in front of her and spread her feet apart. She could tell he was uncomfortable and the look that crossed his face as Piscatella barked orders at him, told Gloria he was ready to deck the bearded ape. It wasn't the first time she had seen C/O Hunter looking completely disgusted with his job and his fellow guards.

"Long day C/O?" ,Gloria asked in a quiet tone as she felt his hands on her hips. She glanced down at them as they slid from her hips down her left leg and then her right and back up. After she asked her question Krystopher again sighed softly as he shook his head a bit. "Let's just say, my boss is a real dick..." ,he replied in an equally quiet tone as he slid his hands over Gloria's stomach before stopping just underneath the woman's breasts. "Sorry but I have to check you everywhere...I'll try to be quick." ,Krystopher continued before he proceeded to move his hands up to finish his search.

After C/O Hunter spoke, Gloria smiled and laughed softly at the man's apology before glancing over her shoulder at him. "Don't try to hard papi...I kinda like the feel of your hands on me." ,she said in response. Her tone still soft but also seductive causing Krystopher to quickly pull his hands away once he finished patting her down. "Go on inmate." ,he stated as he gently shoved her in the direction she was supposed to be heading before another inmate was shoved towards him. He watched as Gloria walked away smiling as she walked up to another inmate and continued on her path. His attention being drawn away by one of his fellow C/O's shouting at an inmate about the way she smelled. Krystopher watched as the inmate was shoved away without being searched before he proceeded to pat down the inmate that was pushed in his direction then sending her on her way.


	2. Chapter 2

Gloria scooped another pile of prison slop into a tray before passing it down the line. "This stuff is so disgusting...I can't believe they can even consider this edible." ,Dayanara stated as she plopped another pile of slop onto the tray that was passed to her. "Well they don't exactly consider us to be human beings so who cares right?" ,Ruiz answered as she placed a slice of toast onto the tray as Daya passed it along. Gloria listened as the two went back and forth as she continued to work, glancing around the cafeteria every so often as Daya and Ruiz continued to converse. A smile crossed her face once she spotted C/O Hunter standing by the trash bins near the exit. For once, the young man seemed to be in a pretty calm mood as he watched the inmates with his arms crossed over his chest.

Everything about the man's physical appearance would be considered intimidating to most. Krystopher stood at six foot, five inches and was built like a tank. He had short dark hair and a five o'clock shadow that made him look like something off of a poster for the marines but once one saw past that they were met with a genuine good guy. A hardworking man that took a job because he believed everyone could be rehabilitated and change their ways. He had once upon a time after all. Unlike most of his fellow coworkers, Krystopher didn't become a corrections officer so that he could throw his weight around, he became one to help people out. Something that didn't go unnoticed to most of the older inmates like Red and Gloria.

"All these dudes they just hired are fucking perverts too...man if I had it my way I'd have all their dicks cut off and shoved down their throats." ,Ruiz stated as she tossed another piece of toast onto a passing tray and handed it off to one of the inmates. After Ruiz made her comment, Gloria's attention went back to her and Dayanara. "Hey, not all of these guys are bad okay. Some of them actually give a fuck believe it or not." ,she interrupted as she handed another tray to Daya and glanced towards C/O Hunter briefly as she continued to serve up dinner.

Dayanara caught Gloria's glance and followed the woman's gaze to the man before she rolled her eyes and looked to the older woman. "Give it a week and he'll be feeling us up like the rest of them." ,Daya said in response with a slightly bitter tone as she continued to work as well. The young woman's response made Gloria sigh softly while shaking her head, "Eh, you're probably right." ,she replied in a simple tone before turning her complete attention to serving up food. It wouldn't really surprise her if C/O Hunter eventually did a complete 180 and started acting like the others but Gloria didn't want to believe it could be possible. Especially after he made it clear that he didn't want to make her uncomfortable during the searches and how kind she had seen him be since he started working at Litchfield.

Once the dinner rush was over and the inmates cleared out of the cafeteria, Gloria and the other ladies that worked the kitchen sat at a table with their trays. C/O Hunter stood by the table, leaned against the wall with his hands in his pockets as he kept a watch on the ladies. "This stuff is bad when it's warm, it's just flat out horrible when it's cold and they don't give us enough time to even nuke it." ,Daya stated as she scooped up the slop on her plate and watched as it fell off the spoon and back into the pile. "I could maybe help with clean up if you guys wanted to take a few seconds to warm that up a bit." ,Krystopher said in response to the young woman's comment. After he spoke, Ruiz shot him a nasty look before slapping her hand onto the table next to her tray.

"Awe, thanks but no thanks. I don't need no favors, especially from you." ,the young woman snapped towards the guard making the man raise his hands in surrender while lowering his head a bit. "Okay...sorry I offered." ,Krystopher replied before sliding his hands back into his pockets and falling silent. Gloria rolled her eyes at Ruiz's unnecessary attitude towards C/O Hunter before getting to her feet and grabbing her tray. "Suit yourself chicka. Personally, I'd rather eat warm shit than try and swallow down cold shit..." ,she began before she made her way towards the microwave. "That and it couldn't hurt to get some help cleaning up. Lord knows we could use some man power to clean these floors." ,Gloria continued as she walked past C/O Hunter, offering the man a smile as she did so.

Red simply watched and listened as the ladies went back and forth, deciding not to partake in the conversation as she ate her food. The woman was tired and didn't exactly feel up to talking. Her bed was calling her name and the old Russian woman couldn't wait to call it a night. The sound of the microwave beeping caused Red's attention to go towards Gloria as she made her way back towards the table. "Remember the deal papi, you gave permission and offered to help clean." ,Gloria stated as she past by C/O Hunter again on her way back to the table. "I'm not gonna back out of it ma'am don't worry." ,Krystopher said in response to the woman before smiling softly.

As Gloria sat down she looked towards the man just in time to see the smile cross his face and Red looked to her just in time to see her bite her bottom lip and smile while looking to her tray. "Yes...he is one of the good ones...too bad that'll get him chewed up and spit out in this place." ,Red stated in a casual tone as she looked to Gloria who shot the Russian a look making the woman laugh before reaching a hand out and patting Gloria's free hand that rested on the table beside her tray. "Don't worry though, I'm sure he didn't get all those muscles playing patty cake...I give him two weeks before he's running with his tail tucked between his legs...especially with ladies like our friend Ruiz here...so feisty." ,Red continued in her thick Russian accent while smirking at Ruiz who instantly glared at the older woman.

"We ain't friends old lady, we just work together." ,Ruiz said in response to Red's comment before getting up and emptying her tray. "Seeing as you got C/O Do good to help with clean up you shouldn't need too many hands at all...come on Daya, I got some snacks in my bunk...fuck this prison slop." ,she continued before shooting another dirty look towards Krystopher who simply brushed it off and returned his attention to the other ladies at the table just as Daya was getting to her feet. "Where are you going Daya?" ,Gloria asked although she already knew the answer. She hated seeing Dayanara getting mixed in with Ruiz and her crew and she was trying so hard to get the young woman to stray away from them somehow. Unfortunately, Daya was an adult and that meant she could make her own decisions. The only thing Gloria could do was try and guide her in the right direction.

After Gloria asked her question, Daya rolled her eyes and motioned towards the direction that Ruiz went. "You heard her, this stuff is crap...warm or not." ,the young woman replied in a slightly snotty tone before looking to C/O Hunter. "I'm sure you feel so horrible when you're eating actual food while laying in a nice warm bed. So drop the good guy act okay." ,Daya told the man before she headed off to follow Ruiz. As Dayanara, Ruiz, and a few others walked off, Krystopher watched to make sure they headed in the direction they were supposed to before again turning his attention back to the table where Gloria and Red were left by themselves.

"For the record, eating in bed is innapropriate and I would never do that...Also I'm currently on a ramen and pb&j diet due to my job paying really shitty...not together of course but..." ,he began before shaking his head then looking towards the mop cart that was next to the counter. "I'll get to work now...don't rush. I feel like you being short handed tonight is my fault somehow." ,Krystopher continued before he made his way over to the cart and grabbed a rag and a spray bottle full of cleaner.

As the man began to work on cleaning off the table tops, both Red and Gloria watched him for a few moments as they finished up the mess on their plates. "For the record..." ,Red then stated in a bit of a mocking but playful tone as she looked to C/O Hunter while her and Gloria got to their feet to empty their trays. "Ramen noodles are terrible for you, buy some regular pasta and cans of tomato sauce if you're going to go cheap. Sure it's a few cents more costly than those little packets of sodium and artificial crap but it's far more healthy." ,the woman continued in a lighter tone that caused Gloria to laugh a bit as she emptied her tray and made her way over to the cart. "Also nothing is your fault, don't flatter yourself. They'll find any excuse to sit on their lazy asses. All children do." ,Red continued, her comment making Gloria nod in agreement as Krystopher laughed softly.

"Well, that makes me feel a bit better. I honestly didn't mean to step on any toes I know what it's like to be..." ,he began before shaking his head softly. "Nevermind" ,he continued before smiling nervously. After he spoke, both Red and Gloria's attention went to him and a dark smirk came across Red's face as she grabbed a broom. "Oh don't be shy...we all have our dark little secrets and...well, you interest me...that and this kitchen takes a good two hours to clean on a good night and there's really only so much we can talk about amongst each other before we've heard it all...so, give something fresh C/O Hunter." ,the old Russian told the young man before she began to work on sweeping up the floor while Gloria began to assist with cleaning the tables.

After Red spoke, Krystopher looked to her as he wiped up the cleaner he had just sprayed across the table. He stayed silent for a few moments as he thought on whether he should talk about his personal life with the two or not before he responded. "When I was fifteen I did some time in juvi for stealing a car and leading the local police force on a chase from Crown Heights to Dekalb Avenue..." ,he began as he scrubbed up some gunk that was caked up on the table as both Red and Gloria gave him their full attention. Red raised an eyebrow as another smirk crossed her face. "So, how did they finally nab you?" ,she asked as she dragged the broom across the floor.

Before Krystopher could responded, Piscatella appeared in the doorway with an irate expression on his face. "C/O Hunter! What in the world do you think you're doing?!" ,the large man barked out making Gloria and Red jump slightly before both women rolled their eyes as they continued to work. As Krystopher went to respond, Piscatella raised a hand to shush the man before pointing at him as he made his way towards the young C/O. "I know that you're still pretty wet behind the ears boy but this is completely unexceptable! Drop that rag and get back to your post..." ,the large man demanded before pointing in the direction of the trashcans by the doorway. After addressing C/O Hunter, Piscatella turned his attention towards Red and Gloria. "You two will both be recieving shots. Now finish up in here without another word...that means you as well Hunter." ,he growled out before going to storm off.

"You can't do that..." ,Krystopher blurted out right before Piscatella passed him, causing the large man to stop dead in his tracks and look directly at C/O Hunter. "What did you just say rookie?" ,he asked as he stepped into the young man who stood up straight while looking straight in front of him and away from Piscatella who was clearly ten times more pissed than he had been a few seconds ago. "It was my decision to step in and assist Mendoza and Reznikov with clean up. There's no reason they should be penalized for my decision..." ,Krystopher began in a serious tone before finally turning to face Piscatella. "Sir." ,the young man then finished in a tone laced with sarcasm and disgust before he again looked away from the man next to him.

Piscatella's eyes widened and his face burned red with anger after Krystopher responded to him. The look on his face causing both Gloria and Red to turn away from the two men as they fought back a laugh. "Well if you really feel that way Mr. Hunter..." ,Piscatella began in a quiet but clearly rage filled tone before he glanced over towards the two women who were moving around the kitchen. "I won't punish them...I'll put the real culprit on probation...fuck up again and I'll have your job." ,he then hissed out before smacking the top of one of the trash cans and storming out of the cafeteria before the young man could respond.

"I take it Piscatella knows your story?" ,Gloria asked once Piscatella's foot steps faded down the hallway. Although the man's tone was soft when he spoke to Krystopher, both Red and Gloria heard everything that was said. Before Krystopher could answer her question, Gloria sighed as she looked at the young man's expression and motioned towards the door Piscatella had just walked out of. "Listen man, fuck that guy...everyone fucks up...at least you've bettered yourself eh?" ,she told him before she got back to work on cleaning the tables. After she spoke Red looked to the young man as she swept up a pile of trash and dumped it into a bin. "Some other time, yeah?" ,she asked before offerng him a smile.

The young man laughed softly and nodded in response to Red's question before looking to Gloria. "He really can't fire me for wiping off a table, there's no rules against it in the handbook. My history automatically makes me a thorn in his side. People like him don't get to me...toss me that fuckin' rag." ,Krystopher stated as he motioned towards the rag he had left on the table and started walking back towards the table. Gloria couldn't help the huge grin that crossed her face as she picked up the rag and tossed it towards the young man.

"Mm, talk dirty to me papi, I like it." ,she then teased causing the young man to stand up straight while looking at Gloria with a shocked expression and pointing towards the woman. "That's totally inappropriate Mendoza and you know it." ,Krystopher blurted out in response. The tone in the man's voice making Gloria laugh loudly while throwing her head back. "Relax honey, I'm only joking." ,she then stated as she began to wipe up another table while Krystopher nodded in response then went to go back to work himself. After a few seconds, Gloria looked to Red with a smirk before turning her attention back to C/O Hunter. "Or am I?" ,she then purred out making the young man again stand straight up and look to the woman as she and Red snickered at his reaction.

"Okay, okay, I'm done...I'll stop." ,Gloria stated before Krystopher could say anything. "Good." ,the young man replied with a nod before he got back to work. The three kept a look out for Piscatella as they worked to prevent another lashing which ended up being pretty entertaining whenever the man did show up. Once everything was finished, Krystopher made sure everything that needed to be locked away was accounted for before shutting down the lights as Red and Gloria exited and headed towards their quarters. As Gloria made her way into her bunk she couldn't help but wonder what C/O Hunter's response to Red asking what finally got him caught would've been if the conversation wasn't interupted.

She slipped her shoes off and crawled into her bunk, sighing softly as she closed her eyes. The woman's mind going over everything that had happened within the last few weeks. Things had gone to hell at Litchfield and her stress levels were at an all time high lately. She along with the other inmates were treated like animals by the new recruits and even if Gloria didn't show it, they all made her feel like shit and it was taking it's toll. Knowing that at least one of them was willing to stick up for her and the others and treat them like human beings was refreshing. Sure it wasn't anything overly exciting but C/O Hunter being willing to stick his neck out and do the right thing despite the cards against him meant a lot to the woman, it gave her a little bit of light within the darkness that was Litchfield correctional.


	3. Chapter 3

As if things hadn't been chaotic enough within the walls of Litchfield Correctional, things took yet another interesting turn while the construction workers were outside digging up the garden. The prison had been put on lockdown after body parts were found buried underneath the vegetables and the warden had given specific orders of what the guards were to do. Of course, Piscatella had other plans. No sooner than five minutes after Caputo left, the large man started barking out orders that went completely against what the warden had just instructed. C/O Coates tried to speak up but was shot down quickly and put on guard duty outside by the garden. Krystopher sighed as he glanced over at Coates who seemed unthrilled by the idea of spending the night outside before he patted the man on the shoulder before leading him towards the door as the rest of the gaurds left the room as well.

"This just ain't right...," Coates began as he and Krystopher made their way down one of the halls once Piscatella and the other guards were out of earshot. "It just doesn't feel right...I mean, being in charge of the team is one thing but going against the warden's orders is another." ,he continued before shaking his head a bit and looking to C/O Hunter. "I got a bad feeling about all this."

After C/O Coates spoke, Krystopher nodded in agreement with the man's words as they turned down another hallway. "Just keep your mouth shut and go with it for now...I'll find a way to provide you with rations throughout the night..." ,C/O Hunter began in response before looking around as they walked, mainly to keep alert of his surroundings. "I got a bad feeling about all this too." ,Krystopher finished before parting ways with the man and heading towards his post.

During the night, things were relatively calm where C/O Hunter was stationed. Other than the occassional questions about those that went into interrogations, none of the inmates got too rowdy. Unfortunately, there were rumors that a fight had been instigated between two of the inmates who were brought in for questioning. Of course there were quite a few different versions of the story so other than those who were there personally couldn't know for sure what really went down. By the time morning came, everyone within the walls of Litchfield were ten times more riled up than they had been. The warden had returned and all the guards were called in for a meeting. Humphrey was confronted by Caputo for the fight he instigated and the man simply made a snide remark in response to the warden which made C/O Hunter grind his teeth a bit out of aggravation.

Sure, Krytopher wasn't exactly fond of the warden and his lack of prescence within the prison but he also felt that the way his fellow C/O's handled things at points was just wrong and somewhat inhumane. Piscatella throwing the fact that they had apprehended the murderer during the evening only ticked Krystopher off more.

"A woman I believe wasn't even on your list of suspects sir...so with all due respect the fight that was instigated by thi jackass over here was for absolutely nothing...an inmate is in medical beca-..." ,Krystopher began to rant a bit before Caputo put a hand up to silence the young man who sighed softly and shook his head while looking to Humphrey with a very unimpressed look on his face.

"Enough...everyone just get back to work...I have to go meet with the feds." ,Caputo stated before taking his leave.

Almost directly after the warden exited, Piscatella stepped to C/O Hunter and looked the young man in the eyes while smirking arrogantly. "One more slip Hunter and you're out of here." ,he stated in a threatening tone that only made Krystopher smile softly before leaning in closer to Piscatella, so close that the tip of his nose was practically touching the other man's.

"Good luck getting any solid evidence to make a case to legally fire me without the board of labor getting a call...you and your boys on the other hand...may wanna stay on your P's and Q's cuz...not all of us turn a blind eye to the bullshit." ,Krystopher replied in a soft tone that only Piscatella could hear before backing away from the man and taking his leave.

After the meeting things only escalated further. During breakfast, Piscatella had caught Resnikov sleeping which lead into him shoving the old russian woman to the floor. Then all hell broke loose but it wasn't due to the prisoners this time. Although most of them opted to get up onto the tables to protest, they weren't causing any harm. The guards again riled the inmates up and this time it lead to a death. Bayley was frantically trying to push Warren off of him as he held down Washington but he was too green and far too inexperienced for the situation and panicked. C/O Hunter could see Washington struggle, he practically screamed for Bayley to let up as he was pushed further away from the two by the large crowd. Then, everything went silent and the crowd surrounded Washington's lifeless body. Bayley was pulled away before the young woman was found dead so he had no clue what he had just done and in a fucked up way, Krystopher was glad the young man wasn't in the know just yet. It would rip Bayley apart.

A lump formed in C/O Hunter's throat as he watched Jefferson break down over her lost friend. He knew exactly what the woman felt in that exact moment, he had been there before and he could feel his heart breaking for the woman. Piscatella's voice rang out, telling the guards to pull the other inmates away from Washington's body. As soon as Humphrey went to make a move, Krystopher pushed his way through everyone, some of the inmates could hear the man growling lowly out of anger as he passed whiched caused a few of them to move to the side instantly.

"NOT YOU!" ,C/O Hunter shouted while pointing directly at Humphrey who simply let out a cocky little laugh before raising his hands in mock surrender and backing away. "Come on...don't give them anymore reason to hurt you guys...they don't need much." ,Krystopher whispered as he knelt down beside Jefferson and placed a hand on her shoulder.

Taystee sniffled a bit and took in a deep breath as she slowly turned her head to look at the young man. The hurt that filled the woman's eyes forcing a few tears to spill from C/O Hunter's as he looked to her apologetically. His eyes were sincere and his tone was soft, he was genuinely hurt by the entire situation, maybe not as much as she was but he was hurting too. "It ain't right...it just ain't right." ,Taystee sobbed out quietly causing Krystopher to nod in agreement before gently squeezing the woman's shoulder then helping her to her feet.

"I know...I'm so sorry...I'm sorry." ,C/O Hunter said in response to Jefferson as Piscatella watched on with a disgusted look on his face as he began clearing the rest of the crowd away along with the other guards.

At this point Krystopher could care less what the man thought or had to say, he could care less about their side of the story which he knew would be fabricated to make Washington look like she attacked first. All he cared about was comforting those who had just lost someone close to them. His morals were far too strong to care about what kind of punishment he may recieve. He wasn't a licensed psychologist or counselor but he was a decent human being and right now Jefferson didn't need a therapist, she needed to know that at least someone who was in charge of keeping them safe actually cared, that her friend's death did mean something, it meant a lot. Krystopher had spent time with some of the inmates, Washington being one of them. He knew what kind of person she was and despite being on different sides of the fence so to speak, C/O Hunter respected the young woman and had taken a liking to her. Just like he did with Resnikov and Mendoza because in the end it didn't matter what position they were all in, what mattered was the way they treated him.

After getting Jefferson away from the cafeteria, Krystopher brought her to one of the activity rooms and shut the door behind them. Once the door was shut, he pulled a chair over and sat down before looking to Jefferson. "I figure you might wanna take some time to breathe a bit before you head back into the fray..." ,he stated in a soft tone before clasping his hands together in front of him and looking to the floor.

"Why do you even care? Ain't you supposed to be tossing everyone into their cells? Why you even here with me right now? Got some kinda fantasy you wanna fulfill while you got me alone?" ,Taystee snapped out towards the young man who shook his head slowly.

"Listen, I may wear the same uniform all the rest of those fucks do but I'm not like them...I can't be and...I hate to admit that I've tried, I've tried simply to make friends...but...but I realized something over the time I've been working here and that's..." ,Krystopher began before letting out a breath and looking to Jefferson who had taken a seat across the room from him. "that you guys are far more worthy of my kindness than they ever will be...as for why I'm here with you right now. It's simple...I lost my best friend too...it was a long time ago but I still know how much it hurt and I seen that hurt in your eyes, I just couldn't let you go back into genpop and have to deal with anymore chaos right now...you do a lot, I've seen it...just think of this as, me offering my friendship and a shoulder to cry on if you need it...granted it's an awkward shoulder cuz of well..." ,he continued as he pulled on his badge a bit. "Buuuut, it's a shoulder none the less, lord knows I could use one every now and then."

Despite the hurt she was feeling, Taystee managed a small laugh in response to C/O Hunter's little joke before wiping her eyes a bit. "You know, you ain't so bad...thanks, you ever talk to her?...To Poussey I mean...I only ask cuz you were tearing up almost as bad as the rest of us up in the cafeteria...seems pointless to me to cry over someone you've never talked to." ,Taystee explained as she looked to C/O Hunter who nodded in response to her question before he leaned back in his chair.

"I had library duty a lot...my choice. I love reading, Washi-..." ,Krystopher began before stopping and shaking his head. "Poussey did too." ,he corrected himself before continuing. The use of her friend's first name making Taystee smile softly and give C/O Hunter a look of gratitude before he continued speaking. "We had a lot of great conversations and not just about books...I mean, she led an amazing life, been to places I've only dreamed of...she was...she was my friend too...if I'm gonna be completely honest." ,Krystopher finished before a soft gasp escaped him and he began to tear up again. "I'm gonna miss sitting on the floor by the bookshelves after helping put the books away and talking about how badly books are portrayed in films...or my weekly literature recomendation...her generousity to everyone...she was a good person in a fucked up place..."

After C/O Hunter spoke, Taystee teared up again, this time with a soft smile on her face. "She really was great...I still don't wanna believe she's gone...I wanna wake up to her smiling face greeting me before we head to breakfast, I wanna laugh at her jokes, bicker over stupid nonsense then make up like nothing ever happened...It all just hurts so badly." ,she said in response to the young man's words before wiping some more tears from her face.

"I know it does and it's gonna be rough for a while but I promise, I won't let you or your friends go through this alone...and I'll make sure the other guards lay the fuck off for a while...well, I'll try my damndest anyway, you've got my word." ,Krystopher promised before getting to his feet and offering a hand to Taystee who took it and allowed the man to help her to her feet. "You ready to head to your bunk? If not I can see what I can do about getting you some space for a bit."

"Nawh man, I should get back to the others...but thanks again, I'll make sure the guards lay the fuck off you too...and I'll let my girls know you aight so they won't bust ya ass...too much." ,Taystee replied making C/O Hunter laugh softly before nodding his head and offering a kind smile.

"Deal." ,he stated as he shook her hand before then escorting her back to her bunk and saying goodnight to her and the rest of the ladies in the bunk.


	4. Chapter 4

Gloria and the rest of the women on the cooking staff looked around as they served up breakfast outside in the yard. The reason they were outside during breakfast was completely sickening as well as devastating. Poussey's body was still on the cafeteria floor and there was no news on when she would be taken care of. Taystee sat with her friends at a table while a few of the inmates came over to give condolensces. After breakfast the woman quickly rushed off to get to work, mainly to try and get some answers from Caputo. She nodded a 'hello' to C/O Hunter as he exited into the yard and she entered the prison before the two passed each other.

"You guys need any help with clean up?" ,Krystopher asked as he approached Gloria and the rest of the ladies. Piscatella looked to the young guard after he asked his question and simply grit his teeth while balling his fists at his sides. The fact that the man was standing pretty much right behind the table the crew was serving from, didn't really faze C/O Hunter but it made the kitchen crew snicker before Gloria smiled brightly at Krystopher.

"We'd love some help C/O Hunter. Thank you." ,Gloria said in response to the man before handing him a stack of empty pans. "Those need to go in the dumpster and then I could use some help with these trash bags." ,she continued before Krystopher walked off to do as she asked. Once the guard was out of earshot, Gloria looked to Flaca and Maritza who were giggling and whispering back and forth while looking at the woman. "What the hell's so funny? Quit laughing and get to work, I don't expect him to do it all..." ,Gloria began before glancing over at Piscatella who was fuming already. "He's on probation as is." ,she then continued in a slightly taunting tone that made Red throw her head back and laugh as Flaca and Maritza looked at the two women with confused expressions as they got back to work.

Once everything was cleaned up, everyone was ordered to go back inside and to there regular schedules while Caputo handled MCC and everything else surrounding the death of Poussey. Taystee had been in the man's office most of the day, even when told to leave. When the press interviewed Caputo, the woman heard him defend Bayley and it set her off. Krystopher had been in the hall by the cafeteria when the riot started. Everything happened so fast that the young C/O almost didn't have time to think of how to react to the situation. He spotted Taystee and looked towards the woman with a concerned expression.

"WHAT HAPPENED?!" ,Krystopher shouted hoping to get an answer from the young woman.

"JUST GET OUT OF HERE! PLEASE JUST GO!" ,Taystee shouted in response before continuing on her path.

Krystopher shook his head but not out of disbelief, truth be told he could forsee something like this happening far before it did. He shook his head because he knew deep down something horrible triggered this and by the way Taystee responded to him, he had a feeling it was something to do with the recent tragic events that had occured at Litchfield. C/O Hunter went to follow after Taystee but was stopped by Gloria who grabbed him by the front of the shirt and dragged him away from the crowd of passing inmates.

"You gotta stay outta sight papi, let's go." ,she stated as she pulled him towards the pantry.

"Wait...what is going on Gloria?" ,Krystopher asked in a concerned tone as he stopped in his tracks.

As soon as Krystopher asked his question and stopped, Gloria did as well. Her eyes widened a bit when she heard him use her first name and although everything around them was in utter chaos, Gloria could feel herself blushing and butterflies forming in the pit of her stomach. It was something she hadn't felt in a very long time. She took a deep breath then turned to face him, her hand still gripping his shirt tightly as if she didn't want to let him go.

"Their out for blood...your blood, all of you...please, let me help you for a change." ,Gloria told him as she looked around to make sure no one was coming after them. "As long as you're in that uniform, you're not safe."

After Gloria responded to his question, Krystopher nodded making Gloria smile before she went to go lead him into the pantry. "You're right." ,C/O Hunter stated as he began to loosen his tie and unbutton his shirt. "What the fuck are you doing?" ,Gloria asked in a slightly annoyed tone after looking back to make sure he was following her.

"I'm removing the target..." ,he replied making Gloria throw her head back and groan as Krystopher dropped his shirt and tie onto the floor. "I'm sorry Gloria but...Red and Taystee are out there...I won't be able to live with myself if either of them get hurt." ,Krystopher continued in an honest tone before going to walk off.

"Wait!" ,Gloria blurted out as she grabbed his arm and turned him to face her. Before she could even think of what she was doing, the woman pulled C/O Hunter down enough to where she could press her lips to his and give him a quick but deep kiss before pulling away and looking into his light blue eyes. "If I can't stop you from going out there, then I'm gonna be by your side when you do." ,she told him before taking his hand in hers and heading out of the cafeteria and back into the chaos.

As the two ran towards the crowd, they gripped each other's hands tightly, not caring what anyone around them thought. Neither Gloria nor Krystopher had to say a word to let each other know how they felt, even before Gloria made the first move but now that it was put into the open between the two, neither of them were gonna let anything happen to the other. Even if that meant going against their friends. Once the two reached the crowd, Gloria managed to push her way to the front along with C/O Hunter and when they reached the middle and caught sight of Daya holding Humphrey and McCullough at gunpoint.

"Put the gun down Dayanara!" ,Gloria shouted towards the young woman who simply glanced over at her and shook her head. "Come on honey, he ain't worth your freedom!" ,Gloria practically pleaded as she gripped C/O Hunter's hand.

After she spoke, she could feel Krystopher pulling his hand away causing her to look at him while gripping tighter and shaking her head. "No, you can't...don't." ,Gloria told him as she tried to keep her grip but failed as he gave her an apologetic look and pulled away. "DON'T!" ,she tried to beg but again only recieved an apologetic look from the man before he turned his attention to Daya while slowly stepping towards her with his hand in the air.

"Listen...Daya...I know right now shit's really fucking crazy..." ,Krystopher began as he took another step towards the woman who then pointed the gun at him. "Okay...hon, no offense but you're not the first person to point a gun at me and quite frankly, you're probably the least intimidating out of all seven people who've done it. So how about we talk real quick before I fix everything?" ,he continued, his words making everyone around them raise an eyebrow out of confusion.

Krystopher then stepped even closer to Dayanara, until the gun was pressed firmly against his chest, the action making Gloria damn near fall over. "Daya don't you pull that trigger...not on him!" ,Gloria shouted as Daya began shaking slightly making the risk of C/O Hunter getting shot even higher.

"I need you to trust me okay...I know you have no reason too but I'm begging you...for the sake of your family, your freedom, and everything else you hold dearly...you gotta trust me." ,C/O Hunter pleaded quietly as he kept his hands in the air, giving the young woman a clean opportunity to pull the trigger if she wanted to. He was letting his guard down, something that the other inmates surrounding them noticed. Ruiz looked to Dayanara after C/O Hunter spoke before turning her attention to Red and then to Taystee's crew.

Once Maria's gaze fell on her, Taystee nodded softly as a silent confirmation that C/O Hunter wasn't bullshitting them and they indeed could trust the man. She didn't know why she was so quick to defend him with how little she knew about him but, she trusted her gut and it was telling her they needed to trust the man. After Taystee nodded, so did Red and Gloria making Ruiz take a deep breath as she slowly turned her gaze to Krystopher. "Give it to him." ,Maria breathed out softly in Daya's ear as she kept an eye on the three guards before them.

Dayanara looked between C/O Hunter and Maria after her friend spoke. The silence that had overcome the area was deafening, not even a whisper was heard as Daya slowly nodded her head before releasing the trigger of the gun and handing it over to C/O Hunter. Once Krystopher had the gun in his hands, he wiped the handle off with his shirt as he gripped the barrel of it. After he wiped the handle off he turned to face Humphrey and McCullough. "Get the fuck up you morons." ,he said in a playful tone as he held the gun out towards Humphrey who smirked as he got to his feet.

Once Humphrey was standing he reached out to take the gun from C/O Hunter. "You had me going there for a minute rookie, nice negotiating tactics...Pretend to side with the animals to get them to give in...fucking awesome. Now let's put 'em down man." ,he stated as he gripped the handle of his gun. After Humphrey spoke, a bunch of the inmates began to riot again, calling C/O Hunter all sorts of names as he stood face to face with Humphrey, still gripping the barrel of the gun.

Krystopher quickly grabbed Humphrey's wrist with his free hand and looked the man dead in the eyes. "Bruh...you got this all kinds of fucked up." ,C/O Hunter stated before the loud bang of the gun firing rang out and the young man dropped to the floor, holding his side.

"You crazy son of a bitch!" ,Red hissed out after damn near jumping out of her skin.

Humphrey stood still in shock as his gun pointed directly at C/O Hunter, smoke still pouring from the barrel and the young C/O clutching a bullet wound in his side and wincing in pain on the ground. Some of the inmates around them dropped to the floor once the gun was fired while others simply stared in shock. Red immediately went to Krystopher's side along with Gloria who screamed loudly once she seen the man drop.

"What the fuck were you thinking?" ,Gloria asked as she Red moved Krystopher's hand to check on the wound just as Piscatella pushed through the crowd with a look of complete shock mixed with fear written across his face.

"One down...one down." ,C/O Hunter breathed out quietly before wincing in pain then looking to McCullough and smirking making the woman swallow hard before backing away from the scene a bit.

"What in the hell is going on Humphrey!" ,Piscatella barked out angrily as he took in the scene before him.

After Piscatella shouted, Humphrey jumped before looking to Piscatella with complete horror written across his face. "I...uh...he...we..." ,Humphrey began before looking to McCullough, hoping she would back him up. "I don't know what happened sir...I was trying to contain the inmates when he pulled a gun on one of them...it all happened so fast." ,the blonde stammered out before looking to C/O Hunter on the floor.

"Why is there a firearm inside the walls of this institution and why are you pointing it at a fellow C/O who's just been shot Humphrey?!" ,Piscatella practically screamed as his face turned a deep shade of red. Before Humphrey could answer, Piscatella was pulling his radio from his belt. "I need officers down here now and a bus!" ,the man stated as he pressed the button on his radio. "Clear out inmates!" ,Piscatella then stated in a stern tone as he looked to Gloria and Red who backed away from Krystopher as the man approached. Before anything, Piscatella disarmed Humphrey and had McCullough cuff the man and haul him off to be detained while the other C/O's worked to get the inmates back to there bunks.

Most of the inmates were to in shock and confused over everything that had just gone down to argue going back to their bunks so they simply went without another word. Others knew exactly what had just really happened and they knew what to say and not to say while certain authority figures were around. Krystopher had done them a solid. No one knew exactly why but they knew what his plan was as soon as the gun fired. A lot of them wanted Humphrey out and now there was no way the man would be able to step foot in Litchfield and would most likely be put behind bars himself.


	5. Chapter 5

Gloria sat at one of the tables outside in the yard along with her usual group playing a game of dominos while talking back and forth. It had been a couple moths since C/O Hunter had pretty much shot himself to stick Humphrey into a pile of shit the man couldn't get out of. Since the shooting, neither Humphrey nor C/O Hunter had been seen in Litchfield. While the majority could give two fucks about what happened to Humphrey, quite a few of them couldn't help but wonder if C/O Hunter was alright and if he would be returning and if so, when?

"Yo that dude legit took a bullet for us..." ,Ruiz stated as she placed a domino onto the table. "I mean shit, Humphrey's gone and the other guards seem to be all shaken up and shit...like if they fuck with us they'll get hung or something." ,she continued before laughing a bit as she looked to Gloria. "How you holding up?"

"I'm fine" ,Gloria quickly replied as she took her turn.

"She's lying...but it's okay...she'll be holding up just fine in a few moments." ,Red interrupted as she passed the table making the ladies sitting at it look to the old Russian with confused expressions as she continued on her path.

Just as Maria went to speak, she caught sight of C/O Hunter walking around the yard. She nudged Daya and motioned towards the man while Gloria wasn't looking making the young woman smile before she leaned in to whisper in Gloria's ear, "Don't make nothing obvious, like don't jump him in the yard cuz that shit with definitely raise red flags." ,Dayanara stated before turning Gloria's head in the direction of C/O Hunter.

A huge smile came across Gloria's face once she spotted the man and her heart skipped a beat. "He came back." ,she said in a soft tone before looking to Daya who gave the woman a smile. "I knew he wouldn't leave us hanging...you were right, he is different." ,Dayanara said in response before looking towards C/O Hunter as Taystee practically skipped over to the man.

"C/O Hunter, what's up?! How's the side? Ya know, where that psycho shot you?" ,Taystee asked before grinning once she reached the man who laughed softly after she spoke.

"I'm doing great...the court cases are finished, my attacker is behind bars, and I'm finally able to get back to work...we both know how much I love my job." ,Krystopher answered before offering the woman a smile.

"Yeah, enough to take a bullet while on duty and still come back with a smile on your face...you crazy but you my kind of crazy bruh...thanks for everything...I'm pretty sure I speak for a lot of us when I say that too." ,Taystee stated after returning the male's smile and offering her hand to him.

Krystopher shook the woman's hand before the two hugged quickly while the other guards weren't looking. They both gave each other another smile before parting ways. Taystee made her way towards the table her friends were sitting at while C/O Hunter did his rounds in the yard. Once the man finished, he made his way over to the table where Gloria was sitting and looked to Dayanara first.

"How's everything? I apologize for not being here to talk with you about the trauma you experienced concerning former C/O Humphrey and I hope that they've taken care of your emotional needs in my abscence. I'd also like to thank all of you for your statements regarding my assualt, I'm still shaken up by the whole thing." ,Krystopher stated before grinning like an idiot which caused Ruiz and the others to start laughing.

"Man I had you all wrong...my bad for being a bitch to you." ,Maria stated through her laughter as she looked to the man who shook his head.

"Hey, listen if I was being manhandled and pushed around on a daily basis, I wouldn't be too fucking peachy either...respect is earned and sharing the same uniform as a bunch of douchebags doesn't exactly scream 'respect me' when you're on the other side of the fence...I get it okay...I do, so don't be sorry for needing a little assurance before jumping into liking me." ,Krystopher told her in response making her smirk.

"Who said I was your friend?" ,Maria then teased making Gloria suck her teeth before shoving the young woman plafully. "Alright, alright...you're cool, we cool...friends." ,Ruiz then said in a sincere tone that made C/O Hunter smile.

"Good, because those dudes I was hanging out with before are whack as fuck." ,Krystopher joked in response, again making the ladies laugh. As the others laughed, Gloria smiled and got to her feet. "We gotta get to work unfortunately but hopefully C/O Hunter got kitchen duty tonight, I sure miss that extra set of hands to...help out." ,Gloria stated before looking to Krystopher and biting her bottom lip making the man blush slightly before looking to the ground as a big goofy grin crossed his face.

"Awe that's so cute...if you guys wanna fuck later we'll totally keep an eye out and let you lock yourselves up in the pantry for a few." ,Maritza blurted out making Flaca's eyes widen as she threw her hands over her mouth to cover up the laugh that threatened to spill from her. "Oh my god, I can't believe you just said that." ,she spoke through her hands as Maritza shurugged her shoulders and looked at Flaca with a 'What did I say that was wrong?' type of look on her face making the young woman roll her eyes and shake her head a bit.

"Hey, just remember you offered while you're cleaning and I'm...locked in the pantry." ,Gloria teased as they all headed towards the doors making Ruiz, Dayanara, and Blanca laugh while Flaca and Maritza looked at Gloria with their jaws dropped. "You offered." ,Gloria repeated once she looked at the two before laughing a bit as they all headed inside.


	6. Chapter 6

After the last dinner rush, the kitchen crew sat down to eat their meals once everyone cleared out. C/O Hunter had indeed been assigned to kitchen duty that night and both Flaca and Maritza kept giggling and whispering things back while looking between Gloria and Krystopher the entire time the crew was eating. Dayanara simply shook her head and laughed softly every now and then as she watched her two friends while Red and Gloria seemed pretty unamused by all the excitement from the two. Once the ladies were finished eating, they all got up and emptied their trays before they began to help C/O Hunter clean up. He had already started once they sat down and had already cleaned the majority of the tables while the women ate, allowing them to be able to relax and not have to rush to clean.

Gloria and Dayanara got to work on sweeping and mopping the floors while Blanca and Red made their way into the kitchen to do dishes, and Maritza and Flaca reluctantly took trash duty. "God those two don't quit huh?" ,Ruiz commented with a laugh as she began to help C/O Hunter with the rest of the tables. After the young woman spoke, Gloria laughed softly before looking over at Krystopher who was scrubbing at a spot on the table. "I think I'm gonna go sort out the boxes in the pantry." ,Gloria then blurted out as she slowly looked the man over, taking in every bit of his appearance.

"Oh, damn I thought you were joking about all that." ,Daya mumbled quietly as she caught Gloria staring while sweeping the same spot repeatedly. "Yeah, maybe you should go sort out the pantry..." ,Dayanara then said as she looked to the older woman and tried not to laugh. "Just...be careful, ya know...those boxes are heavy." ,the young woman continued making Ruiz damn near burst out laughing as she shook her head.

"You two are fucking hilarious...so funny..." ,Gloria taunted as she looked to Daya and Maria before turning her attention back to Krystopher who seemed to be completely oblivious to what was so funny. "Can you take a break from the tables for a minute papi? I need those muscles for a minute." ,the woman continued before turning and heading towards the pantry, shooting Daya and Maria an arrogant smirk while her back was to Krystopher. The look causing both young women to force back a laugh until C/O Hunter followed Gloria into the kitchen.

"He has no clue." ,Daya stated once the two were out of earshot.

"Not a single fucking clue." ,Maria agreed before the two started laughing.

As Gloria made her way past Red with C/O Hunter following her, the old Russian woman rolled her eyes and shook her head a bit. "You missed a spot." ,Krystopher teased playfully as he passed Red. "Keep moving or I'll give you a nice hot shower where you're standing." ,the old Russian retorted before holding up the sprayer and giving the young man a mock stern look as he raised his hands and backed towards the pantry where Gloria was waiting for him.

Once he was inside of the area, Krystopher looked to Gloria with a smile. "So, what ya need me to move?" ,he asked while clasping his hands together and taking a look around at the boxes on the shelves.

Gloria let out a breath she hadn't realized she was holding in before reaching past Krystopher and shutting the door. After the door was shut, she stepped back and looked up into his eyes as he looked to her with confusion. "The boxes don't need to be sorted...I just...I just wanna be alone with you." ,she confessed before slowly sliding her hands up the man's chest and wrapping her arms around his shoulders, letting her hands rest on the back of his neck and head as she held him close. When she felt his arms slide around her waist, Gloria sighed softly with content before turning her head and kissing his neck softly. "I missed you a lot." ,she whispered softly before again kissing his neck as they held each other.

"You're all I ever think about lately." ,Krystopher admitted in response before he moved to kiss her lips softly. Once he kissed her, Gloria instantly returned it and allowed herself to get lost in the moment even if it wasn't going to last long. She needed this, she needed him and he needed her more than the woman could ever understand.

As they kissed, Gloria ran a hand through his hair while the other she used to lightly drag her fingernails over the back of his neck. After a few moments, both of them parted their lips at the same time almost as if they could read each other's minds. A soft moan escaped Gloria as their tongues met and the kiss was deepened even further. Slowly, she began pulling him down to the floor behind one of the shelves so that they were fully hidden. Once the two were on the pantry floor, Gloria pulled back from the kiss to catch her breath for a moment while looking up into Krystopher's eyes. She stayed silent as her hands moved to unbutton his shirt, simply getting lost in his gaze. Once she got his shirt unbuttoned, Gloria opened it up and slid her hands underneath the tank top we was wearing underneath his uniform. She bit her bottom lip as her hands ran over his toned body, it had been so long since she had been with a man, since she had been touched in such a way and there was nothing that was going to stop her from enjoying every bit of the man hovered over her within the short time they had before she had to go back to her bunk for the evening.

"I want you...I can't hold this back anymore and I know you can't either." ,Gloria stated as she moved her hands back down his frame and to his belt buckle. "Let me feel something good for a change papi...make love to me right here...forget that we are where we are..." ,she continued as she undid his belt then moved to undo his pants. "None of that matters...not to me".

After she finished speaking, Gloria slid her hand into the front of Krystopher's boxers and over his length making the man groan as he moved into her touch. "None of it matters to me either...but after you get outta here...we're seriously upgrading from a dirty pantry floor to some kind of bed..." ,he began in response before leaning down and kissing her lips softly as she began to stroke him gently. "Or at least a dirty floor in our own place." ,the young man continued in a teasing tone before nipping at her bottom lip as she laughed softly.

"You really mean that?" ,Gloria asked softly in response before again biting her bottom lip as she smiled up at the man.

"Have I ever let you down? If so tell me so I can make a mental note to kick myself for it." ,Krystopher replied in an equally soft tone before he leaned down and kissed her deeply, his actions speaking far louder than any words ever could. Every ounce of desire he had for the woman was put into the kiss he delivered and Gloria could feel every bit of it causing another moan to escape her as she slid her hand from his pants and moved to slide them down his legs a bit, exposing his fully erect member as she again pulled back from the kiss and softly patted Krystopher's chest while nipping at his bottom lip.

"Lay down papi, I got you." ,Gloria purred out in a seductive tone as she pushed against the man's chest.

Krystopher licked his lips after the woman spoke before moving to lay down as she lightly pushed his chest. Once he was laying down, Gloria kicked one of her shoes off before grabbing a hold of the waistline of her pants and underwear and sliding them off of her body, leaving one leg in both garments so they'd be easier to slide back on once the two finished. After she was finished, Gloria moved to straddle Krystopher, rubbing herself against him once she was on top. Another groan of pleasure came from the man as he felt her wetness coat his length before she gripped the base of his shaft and lined him up with her entrance. They locked eyes as she slid down his length and the two looked to each other with complete satisfaction written across their faces.

"You feel so good." ,they both breathed out at the same time making the two laugh softly before Gloria began to slowly moved up and down his length while moving her hands back underneath Krystopher's shirt. As she began to slide him in and out of her, he gripped her hips and began to move up into her. Gloria threw her head back and moaned as she felt him thrust into her movements as she dug her nails into his chest a bit.

The more she slid up and down his length, the harder the two began to move. After a short while, Krystopher moved into a sitting position with Gloria's legs wrapped around his waist as the two held each other tightly and continued to take each other right on the pantry floor. "Fuck papi...you're gonna make me cum." ,she growled out into his ear as she slammed her hips down a few times, moaning each time she buried him inside her.

Almost right after she spoke, Krystopher felt her walls grip his length tightly forcing a moan to escape his lips before she coated him with her first release. After she rode out her first orgasm, he moved to roll them over so that she would be underneath him. Gloria of course had no complaints and happily allowed the young man to lay her down. Once he was on top of her, she looked into his eyes and smiled up at him lovingly before leaning up and kissing his lips as he slowly began to thrust in and out of her again. The change of position proving to be highly pleasurable for her.

"I don't know how you do what you do papi but don't stop." ,Gloria moaned against his lips as she began rolling her hips up into him, helping to increase his pleasure as well. The soft moan and nip to her bottom lip told her she had done exactly what she had intendid to do. It didn't take long before Gloria felt herself nearing another orgasm and she couldn't remember the last time if there was any that she came more than once during sex, hell she couldn't even remember the last time a man even made her cum once during sex. He already drove her over the edge once and had her at close to going over it again. "Fuck!" ,she cried out as her walls again tightened around him and she released. Gloria looked up into Krystopher's eyes as she rode out her second orgasm, panting heavily as she came down from the high. Before she could fully ride out her second orgasm however, another one hit her followed by another before she felt his muscles tense underneath her fingertips that where now digging into his back underneath his shirt.

Gloria knew he was close, that any second he was going to release and all she wanted now was to feel him spill into her and know that she was the one that drove him over the edge. She didn't think of the repercussions, she couldn't at the moment. "Cum for me papi...fill me up." ,she told him as she looked into his eyes as his muscles tensed again.

"You sure?" ,he breathed out huskily in response before a look of sheer pleasure crossed his face and his muscles tensed again.

"Mmmm, yeah I'm definitely sure...I wanna feel all of you...now gimme what's mine papi...cum for me." ,Gloria said in response before wrapping a leg around him and holding him close to her. After she spoke, Krystopher bit his bottom lip before driving into her as deeply as he could then releasing. A loud moan escaped Gloria as she felt him coat her walls and she instantly pulled him down for another deep kiss as he kept himself firmly pressed against her until he finished.

Once he rode out his climax, Gloria pulled back from the kiss again as she allowed her body to go limp. "Fuck that was perfect...definitely worth the wait." ,she teased playfully before sighing softly as she felt him pull out of her. "God, I hate this place...I don't wanna have to leave you or for you to have to leave me" ,she began before sighing softly and moving to put her pants back on as Krystopher did the same. "It's just my luck I'd meet the perfect guy at the wrong time." ,Gloria continued as she pulled her pants on.

"I don't think it was the wrong time...we found each other, that's what matters right?" ,Krystopher asked in response as he fixed himself up as well. His words causing another smile to cross Gloria's face before she leaned over and kissed him again. "Right." ,she then agreed before slipping her shoe back on and getting to her feet along with Krystopher. Once the two were standing, he wrapped his arms around her and held her close for a moment before she pulled away and used her hands to flatten out the front of his shirt. "Let's get out of here before people start looking for us." ,Gloria stated in a soft tone before kissing his lips softly then making her way over to the door.

"REALLY?!" ,the woman shouted after jumping back a few feet as Maritza and Flaca fell into the room while Maria and Dayanara laughed hysterically behind them. "Oh shit...sorry...Flaca I told you to give them privacy, jeez you never listen." ,Maritza quickly stated making Flaca gasp before jumping to her feet. "Oh hell no, I wasn't the one that got all crazy nosey when they heard a little uh uh coming from the food room, so don't try and pin this on me you perv." ,Flaca protested while waving a finger in the air. Before Maritza could retort, Red stepped in snapping her fingers to get everyone's attention.

"Piscatella just entered the premises, look busy and fix your hair it's a dead giveaway." ,the old Russian woman stated, pointing to Gloria as she spoke of fixing hair.

Both Maritza and Flaca pressed their lips together firmly after Red spoke before Flaca quickly moved to make it look like she was working. Krystopher grabbed one of the larger boxes from the shelf as he heard Piscatella's footsteps drawing nearer. "How's everything in your station Hunter? Hurry and wrap things up, lights out in ten and these ladies need to be back in their bunks." ,the man said as he stood in the doorway next to Maritza who was still on the ground. "What are you doing on the floor inmate?" ,Piscatella asked as he gave the young woman a confused look.

Maritza's eyes widened a bit as she quickly thought up an excuse for why she was on the floor other than that she fell while getting busted eavesdropping. After a few moments the young woman smiled brightly while holding her forefinger up in the air. "I totally just hurt my back trying to lift that gigantic box that C/O Hunter is putting on the shelf right now...he was so nice and picked it up for me after I fell..." ,Maritza began before placing a hand on her lower back and faking an injury. "It hurts really bad...I mean I could've broken something." ,the young woman continued in a dramatic tone that made Piscatella roll his eyes a bit and shake his head.

"Well if you're still in pain by tomorrow morning we'll send you to medical to get checked out, for now though let's all get a move on." ,Piscatella said in response before taking his leave.

Once the man was gone, Maritza got to her feet and sighed with relief. "You're so stupid, why would you stay on the floor that long?" ,Flaca asked in a taunting tone. "Well it's kinda hard to get up when you got a cow laying on top of you. Lay off the Snickers bars fatty." ,Maritza retorted while crossing her arms over her chest. "I wasn't even on top of you while Piscatella came in here moron." ,Flaca argued making Maritza open her mouth to taunt her back before a look of realization crossed her face once she came to the conclusion that Flaca was right. "Just shut up." ,Maritza then blurted out not having any other comeback at the moment which made the other ladies laugh loudly as they finished up what they were doing and headed to their bunks as they were instructed to do.

Krystopher walked Gloria as far as he could without it looking suspicious then wished her a good night before watching her walk away. Once she was out of sight, a feeling of emptiness filled him and all he wanted was to be able to take her with him when he clocked out for the night. He wanted to take her home and fall asleep next to her instead of having to climb into his bed knowing she was sleeping on a shitty cot on top of a metal bed. The man sighed deeply before he began heading for the exit of the prison to clock out for the night. Playing over everything that had just happened in his head repeatedly as he left.


End file.
